


Spider-Man

by wheel_pen



Series: Agent and Doctor [8]
Category: The Bourne Legacy (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Spies & Secret Agents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 21:24:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3303992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wheel_pen/pseuds/wheel_pen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeremy has a lot of imagination, and also determination. But even with those things, some dreams might be impossible to achieve—like sticking to a flat wall like Spider-Man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spider-Man

The door to Gymnasium D opened to the middle of the room, facing two parallel white lines on the floor that led to a door on the opposite wall. At the very center of the room, in between the white lines, sat an older black man on a wheeled chair, his hands resting atop a cane in front of him. To the left Karl was vigorously punching a bag hanging from the ceiling; Rachel waved at him and he interrupted his rhythm slightly while watching her, which she supposed counted as acknowledgement.

On the right, Jeremy was climbing over a jungle gym-like structure that stretched upwards at least fifteen feet, leaping across gaps and seemingly just barely grabbing onto the bars in a way that made Rachel wince. She didn’t try to get his attention for fear the distraction would lead to (further) injury. Instead she just walked down between the white lines, in the safety zone, towards the waiting man.

“Hi, Dennis,” she greeted. “How’s it going today?”

He looked up and gave her a bit of the stink-eye. “You the one that let him watch some crazy superhero movie?” he asked grumpily.

Rachel wrinkled her nose. “Yeah, I guess so,” she admitted guiltily. “He likes to hang around my office, and sometimes all his exercising gets on my nerves—“ She suddenly felt like a parent who’d been caught letting the TV babysit her child. “Anyway, I came down to see how he’s getting all those injuries,” she went on. “His explanation didn’t make a lot of sense.”

Dennis snorted. “ _He_ doesn’t make a lot of sense,” he declared. “D—n fool thinks he’s Spider-Man or something.”

Rachel watched Jeremy swing over some of the bars with surprising speed and grace. “Well, he doesn’t _look_ like he’s getting into trouble,” she observed. He hadn’t slipped once, even if some of the moves made her heart stop.

“That’s not the d—n fool part,” Dennis groused. Jeremy dropped back to the gym floor, on purpose, and noticed Rachel standing in the center of the room. She waved and he waved back, then got a determined look on his face. “Oh great,” Dennis remarked sarcastically. “Here we go. He’s gotta show off for you.”

Jeremy backed up, then ran and leaped onto a large block apparently set up for just such a purpose. From there he leap-frogged onto other objects of different heights, some of which wobbled dangerously. “It’s… weird,” Rachel admitted. “But impressive.”

“It’s okay as long as he’s got something to land on,” Dennis explained ominously. “Or even something to grab onto. It’s when—“

Jeremy took a flying leap seemingly straight at a blank wall, banging into it with a painful thump. He tumbled to the ground with another one.

“Jeremy!” Rachel exclaimed, starting to run to him.

Dennis stopped her. “You coddle him too much,” he judged gruffly. “Green! Walk it off!”

Shaking himself like a wet dog Jeremy clambered to his feet and began walking a circuit of his half of the room, stiffly at first, then with increasing ease. By the time he got around to Dennis and Rachel he seemed fine, except for the red impact marks on his face and hands.

“So _that’s_ where those bruises come from, huh?” Rachel concluded, unimpressed.

“Hello, Dr. Ward,” Jeremy greeted. “Did you see me?”

“She saw you hoppin’ around like a jacka-s,” Dennis answered testily, though with an undercurrent of affection. “You know, you’re not a kid anymore, you gotta get these crazy notions outta your head.”

Jeremy nodded as if he understood and gazed at the unconquered wall. “Next time I’ll stick,” he predicted confidently, and Dennis rolled his eyes.

“Jeremy, you’re not going to _stick_ , I told you that was just a special effect,” Rachel tried to explain. “Honestly.”

Jeremy nodded again, earnestly. “I just need to practice more.”

There was a snort behind them and Rachel turned to see Karl shake his head. “I thought you were getting into fights with Karl or something,” she continued. “Instead you’re jumping face-first into walls. That’s not so bright, tiger.”

Jeremy’s gaze was narrowing at the man in the other half of the gym. “Oh, I can take Karl,” he declared dismissively. Karl stopped beating on the punching bag and growled slightly, and Jeremy growled back.

“Hey, cut it out, stop it,” Rachel and Dennis ordered at the same time. Jeremy did not do the forbidden and cross the white line into the safety zone, but he was close.

“Lund! Push-ups!” Dennis ordered, turning in his chair. “Don’t make me come over there!” Karl shook his head as though Jeremy weren’t even _worth_ taunting and dropped to do his push-ups.

“Dr. Ward, watch me swing on the ropes,” Jeremy insisted, regaining her attention. He was already running to another area of the gym, full of dangling ropes and chains.

“Only _real_ ropes this time, Green!” Dennis warned. “He told me the other day he was gonna shoot webs from his wrists,” he added to Rachel.

“Well, he’s… imaginative, at least,” Rachel tried dubiously.

“Tried to grab an imaginary web-rope and fell on his a-s,” Dennis finished dryly.

Rachel frowned, not liking the self-destructive nature of this delusion. “Maybe I should stick to zombie movies, those don’t seem to bother him,” she decided. “Except for when he tried to eat those cow brains, but I figured that was just curiosity.”

Dennis gave her a look. “If you’re gonna show him movies, can’t you do romantic comedies or something? Something a little safer.” They both winced as Jeremy reached out to grab something that clearly wasn’t there and ended up making a very awkward landing on the floor.

“I cannot even imagine what he’d start doing after watching a romantic comedy,” Rachel pointed out darkly, and Dennis snorted in understanding.


End file.
